Kaoru Nonaka
|romaji = Nonaka Kaoru|race = Human (Hero/Dragon Slayer, Magician)|age = 15|gender = Female|hair_color = Blue Violet|eye_color = Yellow|equipment = Sephiroth Bonsai Excalibur's Scabbard Hauteclere Spirit Gauntlet: *Black Gem *White Gem *Golden Gem|magic = Elemental Magic Norse Magic Holy Magic Vampyre Magic Defensive Magic Sealing Magic|relatives = Shuuya Nonaka (Father) Lucy Nonaka (Mother) Tomoe Nonaka (Older Sister) Unborn Child Sir Lucan (Ancestor)|affiliations = Hero Clan Nonaka Clan Pendragon Household Kuoh Ryu Academy (High School Student) Hell Grigori Heaven|status = Alive}}Kaoru Nonaka 'is a member of the Japanese Hero Clan and the younger sister of Tomoe Nonaka, making her the youngest child of Shuuya and Lucy Nonaka. She is an Elemental Master with a strong connection with spirits. At first, she appeared as one of the three sent to eliminate Mina, upon joining the Pendragon Household, she becomes one of the main female characters in the series. Appearance Kaoru is a petite, young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age. She has blue-violet hair held up in a ponytail by a white scrunchy and yellow eyes like her sister. Her battle outfit tightly wraps around her slim figure and is the typical attire for female Heroes which is a navy blue leotard with a black collar and a white skirt. Kaoru chooses to wear short tights underneath and her limbs are covered by her ''Spirit Armor ''with her ''Spirit Gauntlet on her left hand. Personality Kaoru is very protective of her sister and held no sympathy to Arthur after the incident 8 years ago, unlike Tomoe. She was initially aggressive towards Arthur during their reunion due to the grief Tomoe suffered from losing him, Le Fay, Lancelot and Elaine. The young hero didn't hesitate to attack Arthur and Lancelot but later warmed up to him after their fight. Kaoru quickly developed close bonds with the members of the Pendragon residence, specifically the resident cat that she and Elaine named Ginko. Kaoru is described as having a certain innocent nature about her that riles the Succubus instinct to make her sink into the depths of depravity, and for this reason quickly becomes the sexual plaything of Hinami, as well as her close friend. Their close proximity also forces Kaoru to confront her long-standing feelings for Arthur. At first, she does so shyly, having her spirits simulate a muted dream for her for a couple of months in a row. Then the actions of the Succubus Lucia forcibly brings these feelings to the surface by cursing her and making Arthur subdue her, repeatedly. History Kaoru Nonaka is the youngest daughter of Lucy and Shuuya Nonaka, her father being both a longtime friend and comrade of Jin Pendragon, Bann Du Lac and Siegfried during the previous great war. In their time together in the Hero Clan, she has been around both the Pendragon siblings, the Du Lac siblings and her sister, Tomoe as a lively little sister who even treated him as an older brother as they played with one another at times even spending nights at one another's houses. In their training in the past, Kaoru's magic was a lot weaker compared to now with her barriers being weak enough for Arthur to cut through. Like Le Fay and Percevall, she wasn't around the area where the other children including Arthur, Tomoe, Lancelot, and Elaine and adults when Morderd, who was possessed by the evil spirit of Kokabiel within Caliburn attacked them forcing Arthur to use his Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem to not only kill petrify and shellshock Mordred, but petrify, and if unlucky, erase the remains of his friends and adults. After that incident, Arthur, Le Fay, and Jin and the Du Lac family were banished from the Hero Clan, it left their three childhood friends alone. In order to protect her older sister, Kaoru started to train herself harder compared to before to come strong enough, while also developing a hint of animosity towards Arthur and the others. Powers & Abilities Hero Abilities Being a member of the Hero Clan, she had received physical conditioning from a very young age, as such Kaoru attained above average physical abilities well above that of a normal human. Like Arthur, Lancelot and Tomoe, she is able to recover from wounds at an accelerated rate. Kaoru also had an astonishing affinity and innate talent with spirits, able to bend them to her whim, with the longest time that she took to master a spirit being a few days to the point of being referred to as a '''Elemental Master. Kaoru is shown to be able to put up a fight against Genbumaru through using her lightning and demonic spirits, then after completing her master-servant vow with Arthur, she is on par with Traversa. Element Master: Kaoru is able to borrow the spirits' power to activate magic without using her own magic power through various channels and requires a magic circle to do so. However, it has weaknesses, the main one being it is tied to any nearby strong spirit and will be limited to that one element as in Volume 3, being paired with Percevall who wielded Seiryumaru, it limits her to lightning spirits. And if the channel between her and the spirits are removed, then she won't be able to use magic as shown when Arthur used Banishing Shift to do the very same thing. * Magic Circle: A part of the process needed to open up a channel between a spirit. * Water Magic: Kaoru has a natural affinity for water. While in the water she's able to create cyclones, water dragons, and hardened water spears to use against her opponents. Kaoru's water dragon can also be used for travel. * Lightning Magic: She can release balls of lightning at intended targets. * Wind Magic: She can make gusts of wind to attack and even ride them. This allows her to fly. Wind is polymorphous so it can constantly change direction. ** Gust -''' The standard wind attacks. ** 'Gale -' A series of attacks that are repeatedly aimed at the target. ** 'Compressed Air -' A very destructive, invisible blast of air. It can create a three-meter radius crater on the ground. ** '''Wind Barrier: Kaoru can immediately erect one strong enough to block Arthur's close range attack although it was with the back of his sword. She's also capable of using her wind barriers to deprive spaces of oxygen. After forming a contract with Genbumaru, Kaoru's barriers are only further enhanced and made more powerful to the point that Apollon, the current Chief God of Olympus, can't even break through them with an single hit. Physical Training As a member of the Hero's Tribe Kaoru has above average physical conditioning, able to recover from wounds at an accelerated rate and possessing above average durability, strength, and speed. Spiritual and Magical power Ever since she was young, Kaoru has had an astonishing affinity with spirits and possessed an innate talent to make them bend to her whims with the longest that it's ever taken her to master a spirit being a couple of days. One of the downsides to this power, however, is that Kaoru's power is tied to any nearby strong spirits. For example, after being paired with Percevall Gowther and the water spirit Genbu she could only rely on its water power. Later on, though she also demonstrates a strong affinity for fire and water magic as well. In Volume 5 she is given a powerful Demonic spirit by the Demoness Lilim as thanks for being Hinami's friend and to ease her burden in Hell. In Volume 4 she learns how to master the spirit by accepting her romantic feelings for Arthur, her 'dark side', and replenishing the demonic spirit's power by having Arthur do perverted things to her. During Volume 19 and Qlippoth's attack on Heaven, Kaoru is given a pair of white and golden gems by the Archangel Gabriel which each contain a angelic and divine (godly) spirit each in them. Master-Servant Contract (Servant):'' In order to complete the vow and transfer her water element to Arthur, Kaoru first had to tie a master-servant contract with him. Kaoru has struggled with the other girls having contracts with Arthur, and by the power of Rossweisse, her greatest desire came true. Equipment '''Sephiroth Bonsai' ( ): Kaoru's Ancient Gear. Sephiroth Bonsai is one of the 19 Longinus, which was made from one of the branches, off the original Sefirot Tree. It can materialize as a small bonsai tree with ten branches, with the Ancient Gear having ten different abilities that can range drastically from each other. * Keter Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright white light, to create she desires, such a barrage of weapon, or an indestructible wall. * Chochmah Vent '( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright grey light, temporally possess immense knowledge about close to everything * '''Binah Vent '( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a black light, read the minds of anyone in the user's proximity, as well as other telekinetic abilities. * '''Chesed Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright blue light, heal allies in user's proximity. * Gevurah Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright red light, emit a deep-red aura around her that strengthens her allies. * Tiferet Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright gold light, to change the feeling of pain into pleasure. * Netzach Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright green light, make the concept of time obsolete within a green field around her. * Hod Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright orange light, to show a person's most desired person/item. * Yesod Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright purple light, make all principals and concepts obsolete within a small purple barrier. * Malkuth Vent ( ): It grants Kaoru the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright yellow light, conjure the spirit of an unnamed king to fight alongside the user. * Da'at Vent ( ): * Kabbalah Hyperion Sythe Trinity ( ): Kaoru's sub-species Overdrive of Sephiroth Bonsai. It surrounds everything around Kaoru in an giant barrier, that Kaoru and Hans describe as small but large micro-verse, with ten different environments within the micro-verse such as a beautiful hidden garden with hundreds of types of different exotic plants within it (representing Tiferet), and a crystal castle designed like a castle (representing Malkuth). According to Kaoru, her Overdrive is very incomplete with the hidden garden, crystal castle, and another unnamed area are the only truly developed ones. Hauteclere (オートクレア, Ōtokurea):''' * '''The Scabbard of Excalibur: This emits holy aura and grants Kaoru limited invulnerability. Spirit Gauntlet (霊操術の籠手, Soul Purity Arts Gauntlet): This is a special device, which Kaoru uses alongside her spirit magic in order to open channels to them and is able to materialize it at will. The spirit gauntlet can also have different gems implanting into it. * Genbumaru (源風丸, lit. "Black Tortoise Circle"): * Black Gem: A gem given to Kaoru by the Demoness Lilim, that contains the Darkness element and a high-class spirit from Hell. The Gem allows her to use negative spirits as well as her usual positive spirits. * White Gem: A gem given to Kaoru by the archangel Gabriel, that contains the Angelic element and a high-class spirit from Heaven. The Gem allows her to use angelical spirits. * Gold Gem: A gem given to Kaoru by the archangel Gabriel, that contains the Divine element and a ultimate-class divine spirit from Heaven. The Gem allows her to use divine spirits. Trivia * Her weak spots are her underarms. * After the events of volume 9, Kaoru openly refers to Arthur as "Arthur-niichan" * Her first sexual intercourse was anal. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Longinus Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Pendragon household Category:Nonaka Category:Student Council